


Шаг в Ночь

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Радуга-3, 2011, тема "Смерть"
Series: Рассказы [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Шаг в Ночь

В детстве Ким любил ненастные вечера. За стенами завывал ветер, скрипели и трещали деревья, пыль стояла такая, что дышать можно было, только закрыв лицо рукавом, – но в хижине было тихо, спокойно и уютно. Мать зажигала свечу и принималась чинить одежду. Ким садился на пол рядом с ней и смотрел, как от каждого движения по стенам шарахаются длинные тени. Мать казалась полностью погруженной в работу, но можно было потереться головой о ее ногу, и она отрывалась от шитья, опускала руку и ерошила ему волосы на макушке.  
– Мам, а если долго-долго идти на запад, то что? – спрашивал Ким, даром, что слышал ответ уже добрую сотню раз.  
– Дойдешь до гор, – улыбалась мать. Ей тоже нравилась эта игра. – В горах живут большие птицы лосс. Храбрые охотники выслеживают птиц и ищут их гнезда, они выстланы самым теплым пухом, какой только есть на свете.  
– А я тоже стану храбрым охотником? – спрашивал Ким.  
– Конечно, станешь.  
Ким тут же представлял себя охотником, крался за домашним нурзом, которому против воли приходилось изображать птицу лосс. Когда нурз, признавая поражение, с воплем забивался за сундук, Ким возвращался к матери.  
– А если долго-долго идти на восток? – хитро спрашивал он.  
– Дойдешь до холмов. За холмами долина, почти как наша. Там живет твой дядя Кой. Когда подрастешь, мы обязательно его навестим. А когда-нибудь ты возьмешь в жены девушку из-за холмов...  
Ким не очень понимал, что такое девушки и зачем их брать в жены, так что холмы не вызывали у него большого интереса.  
– А если долго-долго идти на север? – продолжал он.  
– Выйдешь к морю. Туда мало кто ходит, у моря водятся кровожадные лрыты. Они чуют человека за сотню шагов и нападают без промедления. Но самые сильные охотники убивают лрытов и приносят их шкуры…  
– Я заберу твою шкуру, лрыт! – воинственно вопил Ким, и нурзу приходилось искать более надежное укрытие.  
– А если долго-долго идти на юг? – спрашивал Ким, отчаявшись достать нурза с припотолочной балки.  
– На юг нельзя идти долго-долго, – поправляла его мать. – На юге – Ночь.  
– А если пойти за Ночь? Что там? – настаивал Ким.  
– За Ночью ничего нет, сынок. Из тех, кто уходил в Ночь, ни один не вернулся.  
– Но мам, если никто не вернулся, откуда ты знаешь, что там ничего нет?  
Тут мать начинала сердиться, требовала прекратить глупые вопросы и отправляла его спать. Ким дулся, но слушался.

– Дед, а дед, – Ким подсел к старому Фету. – Расскажи про Ночь.  
Старик пожевал губами, поворчал для солидности, но Ким знал, расскажет. Нечасто у него находились такие благодарные слушатели.  
– Давным-давно, – начал старик, – когда я помладше тебя сопляком был, Ночи здесь не было.  
Ким вытянулся в траве, закинул руки за голову и слушал волшебную сказку о чудесных лесах, высоких горах, невиданных зверях, которых скрыла вдруг появившаяся Ночь.  
Никто не верил старому Фету – слишком походили на выдумку его рассказы, слишком много путал и врал старик. Ким – верил.  
– Не дури мальцу голову, – шипела на Фета мать. – Старый дурак, не сбивай парня с дороги. Мало мне его папаши, сына хочешь испортить?  
Но Киму не было дела до непонятной дороги, с которой его пытаются сбить. Ему нужна была чудесная страна, скрытая за глухой стеной Ночи.

Едва ли в долине нашелся бы человек, ни разу не побывавший у края Ночи. Тех, кто приходил во второй раз, можно было пересчитать по пальцам.  
– Жутко, – пробормотала Валли. Ее никто не звал, сама увязалась за мальчишками – но не прогонять же дуреху. – Как будто умер и тебя закопали.  
– И ничего не жутко, – храбро сказал Син. – Подумаешь, Ночь.  
– Подумаешь... – эхом отозвался Ким.  
Ночь стеной стояла перед ними. Тьма сгущалась клубами, у нее не было четкой границы – она пульсировала и вздрагивала, будто живая, обволакивала, глушила не только свет, но и, казалось, звуки и запахи. Еще миг – и ты растворишься в ней, просто исчезнешь.  
– Пошли отсюда, – неестественно громким голосом сказал Син. – Подумаешь, Ночь. Ничего интересного.  
Валли быстро закивала.  
– Я еще хочу посмотреть, – сказал Ким.  
– На что смотреть? – зашептала Валли. В отличие от Сина она боялась говорить вслух. А может, Ночь украла ее голос. – Ничего же не видно. Пойдем, Ким! – Она дернула его за рукав рубашки.  
– Подожди. – Ким схватил ее за руку и прислушался. – Слышишь?  
– Ничего я не слышу, – заныла Валли. – Пойдем отсюда.  
Ким замер на месте. Сквозь мрак, сквозь глухую тьму Ночи слышались голоса – неразборчивые, далекие, но определенно человеческие.  
– Там кто-то есть, – сказал он. – За Ночью. Там есть люди, Валли, они нас зовут! Пойдем?   
Он потянул ее в темноту. Она выдернула руку.  
– Дурак! – крикнула она. – Син, ну сделай что-нибудь!  
Син схватил Кима за плечо, сильно дернул, и они кубарем выкатились на привычный воздух из нездешней тьмы.  
– Там были голоса, – сказал Ким, сидя на земле. – Там есть люди.  
– Дурак, – сказал Син и шмыгнул носом. – Все знают, что за Ночью ничего нет. Сгинешь, и все.  
Ким покачал головой, но спорить не стал.

Душно.   
Ким сидел на зеленом пригорке, выстругивая заготовки для стрел. Ветер шевелил траву и волосы, уносил стружки, пытался поиграть со стрелами – но сил не хватало.  
Душно.  
Ким поднял голову и прищурился на заходящее солнце. Сегодня в деревне праздник дождя, и Валли ждет, что он подарит ей резную ложку. А она приготовила для него венок. Валли добрая и милая, все это знают. Она станет хорошей женой.  
Ким бросил взгляд на заготовку для ложки, к которой до сих пор не притронулся. Зря он так, конечно. Валли обидится, и мать обидится, и вся деревня будет неодобрительно поглядывать на молодого охотника. Эти взгляды, эти ожидания и шепоток за спиной душили, будто наброшенная на горло удавка.  
Долина, когда-то огромная и необъятная, сделалась в последнее время маленькой и тесной. Каждая знакомая тропка, каждый предопределенный день нагонял тоску. Ким решил было уйти за холмы, но там все то же – такая же долина, и такие же люди, и такие же звери.   
Ким часто приходил к краю Ночи. Вглядывался в темноту. Вслушивался. Ждал чего-то, сам не зная, чего – намека, подсказки, какого-то знака. Услышанные в Ночи голоса с детства не давали ему покоя.  
Жуть от Ночи не уменьшалась, сколько бы ни стоял на краю Ким. Все так же где-то в горле стучало сердце, а воздух сжимал грудь, словно не желая, чтобы его вдыхали. Люди старались не бывать на краю – кому охота чувствовать непонятный страх – но Ким возвращался снова и снова. Он приручал Ночь, и приучал себя. Уходил в размытую тьму на полтора шага, на два. На двух с половиной шагах становилось непонятно, где перед, где зад, и Ким поспешно отступал обратно.   
Мать давно опустила руки.  
– Весь в папашу, – жаловалась она соседкам. – Только ветер в голове. Так я и вовсе внуков не дождусь.  
Соседки кивали с деланным сочувствием, назойливо сватали своих дочерей, шептались за спиной, и Ким задыхался, будто ему на голову накинули плотный мешок.  
Отца Ким не помнил, мать считала, что сгинул на охоте, но по слухам не раз и не два он ходил к Ночи. Блаженный, говорили о нем. Так же говорили и о Киме.  
Ким посмотрел, как солнце скатилось за верхушки деревьев, легко понялся на ноги и направился мимо деревни, где ждала его Валли, ждал праздник и жизнь, к краю Ночи. К полосе тьмы, за которой, может быть, скрывались миры из сказок старика Фета.  
По пути он задержался – вынул из заплечной сумки заготовку для ложки и оставил возле большого камня. Потом подошел к краю Ночи.  
Шаг. Два. Три.

***

– Джо, айда с нами, – предложил Андерс, завершая очередной тест генератора на стабильность.   
Работа, по сути, была закончена; зал управления постепенно пустел. Затемнялись экраны, гасли индикаторы на пультах, становилось тусклым освещение. Коллеги коротко прощались и, перепроверив временные коэффициенты, отправлялись на все стороны. Три стандарт-года не видеть осточертевшие рожи – это ли не счастье?  
Андерс запустил еще один тест. Не так уж это было необходимо, но с некоторых пор он предпочитал перестраховаться.  
– Последний, и достаточно, – сказал он себе. – Экспедиция на Тиранус-12, – продолжил он громко. – Это в Эпсилон-ответвлении. Центру Эвакуации нужны наблюдатели – очередная цивилизация под угрозой уничтожения, будем определять базовые параметры.  
Андерс внимательно изучил статистику отклика генератора, подумал и запустил еще один тест. Самый последний.  
– Давай, Джо, – повторил он. – Будет здорово. Не все же тебе сидеть в зале управления, нужно и ноги размять. Мы прикинули временные коэффициенты, все очень удачно – прогуляемся пару био-месяцев, вернемся сюда как раз к запуску эвакуатора. Соглашайся, Кара будет рада тебя видеть.  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Джо и отвернулся к экрану.  
– Слушай, парень, – Андерс присел на край пульта, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. – Это, конечно, не мое дело, но мне кажется...  
– Тебе кажется, – отрезал Джо. – Это не твое дело.   
Андерс спрыгнул с пульта и прошелся по залу управления, останавливаясь возле каждой рабочей станции. Все в порядке, генератор отлажен на совесть – теперь нужно оставить его в покое и дать время выйти на рабочую мощность. Три стандарт-года – не сидеть же все это время без дела? Можно успеть собрать данные для спасения другой цивилизации в другом мире.  
Андерс остановился за спиной Джо, тот вздрогнул и обернулся.  
– Ты собирался уходить.  
– Я передумал.  
Андерс снова уселся на край пульта, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и внимательно посмотрел на Джо.  
– Что происходит, выкладывай.  
Джо покачал головой и снова отвернулся к экрану.  
– Молчишь, – вздохнул Андерс. – Знаешь, твое поведение – просто немыслимое нарушение трудовой гигиены. Я Сандро на тебя нажалуюсь, понял? Он тебя выгонит из проекта. Ну, или отправит отдыхать. Какого черта, парень! Торчишь на станции безвылазно, ни с кем не общаешься, никуда не ходишь. Как будто нет других миров, других планет, как будто свет клином сошелся на Хилисе!  
– Может и сошелся, – пожал плечами Джо.  
Андерс нагнулся через его плечо к экрану.  
– А я знаю, знаю, – ухмыльнулся он. – Ты влюбился! В местную! И теперь боишься куда-нибудь уйти, а то вернешься – а она уже бабушка. Я угадал, а? А?  
– Ничего ты не угадал, – зло бросил Джо, отпихивая его от экрана. – И не угадаешь!  
– Ну конечно, куда мне, – развел руками Андерс. – Давай, просвети меня. Что на Хилисе такого? Мир как мир, скоро солнце вспыхнет – и привет, так для того мы здесь и сидим с этим эвакуатором. Слушай, сколько можно, надо жить, а не смотреть, как живут другие…  
– Ты знаешь, как выглядит граница эвакуатора? – прервал его Джо.  
– Ну, как, – запнулся Андерс. – Конечно, знаю. Разрыв реальности первого рода с точкой восстановления...  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Джо, – это теория. Ты знаешь, как выглядит разрыв снаружи? Для них, для местных?  
Андерс пожал плечами.  
– Да какая разница? Как бы ни выглядел, пусть уж три стандарт-года потерпят. Как только генератор устаканится, все дружно отправятся в другой, безопасный мир. Идеально подобранный, между прочим! По всем независимым параметрам! Отклонение от исходного варианта меньше двух процентов. Ювелирная работа. Готов спорить, они даже не поймут, что вообще куда-то переместились…  
– Да-да, ты лучший, – прервал Джо его хвастовство. – Поднимай свою задницу, пошли.  
– Куда?  
– На Хилис. К границе эвакуатора. Я покажу тебе, как она выглядит.  
Андерс нехотя подчинился.   
– Это запрещено, вообще-то. Контакт с местными не приветствуется…  
– Да кто узнает? – отмахнулся Джо.  
Хилис встретил их недружелюбно – ветер свистел, бросал в глаза пригоршни пыли, больно хлестал по лицу. Надо было одеться потеплее, подумал Андерс. Но Джо ведь никогда не заботят такие мелочи. Однажды он забудет про воздушный фильтр или радиационный скафандр.  
– Ты знаешь, что на эвакуаторе всегда существует протечка? – старался перекричать ветер Джо. – Мощности генератора с самого начала хватает для единичных перебросов! И если местный подходит вплотную к границе, эвакуатор срабатывает! Его перемещает в конечный мир!  
– Ну и что? – крикнул в ответ Андерс. – Все равно все там окажутся!  
– Увидишь!  
Они прошли еще метров сто, и Андерс окончательно замерз.  
– Ну и где... – возмущенно начал он и не договорил.  
В двух шагах перед ними стеной стояла тьма. Плотная, непроглядная, пугающая.  
Андерс поежился. Джо оглянулся на него.  
– Местные называют это Ночью.

– Проникся? – спросил Джо, когда они вернулись обратно в зал управления.   
Андерс размахивал руками и подпрыгивал на месте, пытаясь согреться. Джо уселся за свой пульт и принялся отбивать пальцами какой-то ритм. Потом развернулся к Андерсу и деланно-равнодушно спросил:   
– Ты бы рискнул пойти туда? В Ночь?  
– Конечно, – пожал плечами Андерс. – Это же эвакуатор. Спасение от катастрофы.  
– Да нет же! – возмутился Джо. – Местные не знают, что это эвакуатор! Не знают, что это спасение! Ты видел, как это выглядит, видел? Жутко? Страшно? Даже тебе страшно, а они ведь не знают, что это такое! Понятия не имеют! Представляешь, как жутко им?  
Андерс задумался.  
– Наверно, ты прав. И что?  
– Если бы ты был местным. Ты не знаешь, что это эвакуатор, просто жуткое место... ты бы рискнул пойти туда? Пойти в Ночь?  
– Зачем?   
Джо застонал.  
– Потому что не знаешь, что там!  
– Стой, стой! – Андерс поднял руки вверх. – Притормози. Я не знаю, что это, и мне жутко, и не хочется туда. Так зачем туда идти? Это что, тест на идиотизм?   
Джо безнадежно покачал головой.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь. Никто ничего не понимает.  
– Ну так просвети меня, о великий всепонимающий! – разозлился Андерс.  
– В нашем мире… – Джо запнулся. – В нашем мире не осталось ничего неизведанного. Мы достигли края Вселенной.  
Андерс поперхнулся.  
– Вселенная бесконечна. Так, для справки.  
– Не в этом смысле, – мотнул головой Джо. – Мы познали все. Пространство, время, параллельные миры. Мы можем идти, куда хотим. Любая галактика, любое время, любой мир. Мы знаем все, нам не во что верить и нечего бояться.  
– Нечего бояться, говоришь?! – Андерс вскочил на ноги. – Все знаем, говоришь?! У меня сестра во время эпидемии на Парсе умерла! Все знаем, значит? Полпланеты умерло, никто не знал, что с этим делать, три года лекарство искали! Или на Калле, мы же с тобой вместе там подыхали, когда генератор вразнос пошел, забыл? Не страшно было, скажешь? Не жутко? Забыл, как не знали, что и думать? Не может генератор сломаться, ну никак не может, а сломался! Сколько искали, пока поняли, что реакция на биополе? Или, что, не помнишь, как твои родители?.. – Андерс оборвал себя на полуслове и помотал головой.  
Джо водил пальцем по краю пульта.  
– Помню, – сказал он. – Все помню. Только это не то, понимаешь? Мы можем не успеть, не догадаться, может не хватить времени или ресурсов... но мы всегда знаем, что проблемы решаемы. Нет ничего, что нельзя было бы понять разумом, когда остается только надеяться, только верить. Нет необъяснимого. Не нужно делать шаг в Ночь. Шаг в никуда, в неизведанное.   
– Я тебя не понимаю, – развел руками Андерс. – Хочешь испытать себя? Я тебе найду миллион вариантов. Хочешь пойти туда, где никто не бывал? Миллиард. Но тебя все это не устраивает, верно? Тебе нужно то-не-знаю-что. Так что тебе нужно, парень?  
– Не знаю, – признался Джо. – Неизведанное. То, что не объясняется наукой. Не просто очередная планета или даже мир, а что-то... не знаю.  
– Тебе мало бесконечной Вселенной? – фыркнул Андерс.  
– Мало.  
– Ты идиот, – подвел итог Андерс.  
– Раньше таких называли романтиками.  
– А теперь – идиотами! И это явно более точное определение!  
Джо усмехнулся и отвернулся к экрану.   
– Мы что-то потеряли, сумев объяснить все. Понимаешь, местный парень не знает, что там, за краем. Не имеет предположений, теорий. Но он идет в Ночь, идет на одном лишь доверии к миру. Просто надеясь, что там что-то есть.  
– Там эвакуатор, даже если он ни на что не надеется.  
– Он об этом не знает, Андерс. Но все-таки идет.  
– Тогда это самоубийство.  
Андерс поднялся.  
– Парень, я близок к тому, чтобы утащить тебя отсюда силой. Это ненормально – пялиться на местных и думать о таких странных вещах. У тебя уже шарики за ролики заходят. Пошли с нами на Тиранус, или без нас куда-нибудь, или просто свали домой. Но хватит сидеть здесь, как будто на этой занюханной планете средоточие всей мудрости мира!   
Он перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Джо:  
– Ну так что, тебя силой увести, или сам пойдешь?  
Джо усмехнулся и отключил пульт.   
– Сам. Но уж извини, не с тобой. Неохота мне наблюдателем на Тиранус, я и тут найду, чем заняться. Привет Каре.  
Он хлопнул Андерса по плечу и пошел к транспортному выходу.  
– Коэффициенты посчитать не забудь! – крикнул ему вдогонку Андерс.   
Джо, не оборачиваясь, показал ему большой палец.

– Джо, ты был чертовски прав, что не пошел с нами, – сказал Андерс, входя в зал управления. – Это был ад, парень. Твоя чертова интуиция тебя не подвела.  
Полтора десятка голов поднялись от пультов и повернулись к нему. Андерс тихо выругался. Ко всем прочим неприятностям они налажали с временными коэффициентами – промаялись на Тиранусе полтора био-года вместо планируемых трех месяцев, и вернулись не за стандартную неделю до запуска эвакуатора, а почти впритык.  
Сандро посмотрел на него, неодобрительно поджав губы. Андерс плюхнулся в кресло возле своей рабочей станции, включил пульт и экран.   
– Мы проводим профилактическую проверку систем эвакуатора, – сухо сказал Сандро. – Тридцать минут до запуска.  
Андерс кивнул и запустил проверку своего сектора. Джо за пультом еще не было, и Андерс порадовался, что не один такой кретин, который не умеет считать.  
– Пятнадцать минут, – сообщил Сандро.  
Джо все еще не появился. Андерс нахмурился. Не то чтобы он был так уж нужен для запуска эвакуатора, но за опоздание Сандро оторвет парню уши.  
Проверка систем была практически завершена, и Андерс позволил себе отвлечься и проверить входящие сообщения. За время отсутствия их накопилось немало – в основном мусор, внутренние новости компании, поздравления с праздниками и прочая ерунда. Письмо от Джо он чуть не пропустил.  
– Десять минут, – сказал Сандро с другого конца зала.  
Андерс скорчил ему гримасу и развернул видео-сообщение.  
Джо на экране выглядел усталым и потрепанным. Он повозился с настройками, стабилизируя изображение, потом неловко улыбнулся Андерсу.   
– Не уверен, что ты поймешь, – сказал Джо и отвел взгляд. – Точнее, уверен, что не поймешь и не одобришь. Но если кто-то и может понять, то только ты. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про Ночь? Про непознаваемую сущность, которая неподвластна нашему разуму, которую невозможно изучить и понять, и можно только рискнуть и надеяться? Помнишь? Так вот... я нашел Ночь. У нас она тоже есть, ты же мне тогда сам сказал, а я, дурак, не понял сразу. Теперь понял. Наш мир все-таки небезнадежен, у нас тоже остался люфт для веры. Так что я пошел расширять Вселенную.  
Он посмотрел прямо на Андерса и серьезно, без улыбки, сказал:  
– Не прощаюсь. Увидимся на той стороне.  
Андерс помотал головой.   
– Что он такое задумал? – пробормотал он, раскрывая следующие письма. Ответ обнаружился незамедлительно.  
«В 17 день 12998 года по стандартному исчислению ушел из жизни...»  
– Идиот. – Андерс вцепился в пульт. – Идиот-идиот-идиот! Что я Каре-то скажу?!  
Сандро остановился рядом с ним.  
– Все в порядке?  
Андерс поднял голову:  
– Ты знаешь про Джо?  
Сандро коротко кивнул. Оглянулся на пустой пульт.  
– Я не стал искать ему замену до запуска эвакуатора на Хиллисе. На следующий проект придет новый аналитик. Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.  
Андерс громко рассмеялся.  
– Да что за вопрос, я с кем угодно сработаюсь! Посмотри, как здорово мы с Джо сработались! Какую я ему замечательную идею подал!  
– Прекрати истерику, – жестко сказал Сандро. – Пять минут до запуска. Ты готов работать?  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, сосчитал до десяти и кивнул.  
– Пять минут до запуска эвакуатора, – повторил для всех Сандро. – Доложить о готовности.  
На экране таймер подмигивал обратным отсчетом стандарт-секунд.  
– «Увидимся на той стороне», – пробормотал Андерс. – Пошел ты к черту, парень, я туда не собираюсь. По своей воле, во всяком случае.  
Он бросил взгляд на пустой пульт и покачал головой.  
– Удачи тебе. Пусть она все-таки будет, «та» сторона, – сказал он и подтвердил готовность.  
На Хилисе всколыхнулся, пошел рябью край эвакуатора, тьма рванула вперед, и все живое погрузилось в Ночь.


End file.
